What a Night
by theloonykids
Summary: So just read it..It's just short, I know. Please Read


**So I know I'm not good at this but I did my best. Happy Birthday Tom Felton. **

**I don't own Harry Potter…I only own my own.**

Draco POV.

"Mr. Malfoy…Mr. Malfoy…Mrs. Malfoy wants you home" My assistant, William, said as he woke me up.

"And why does she want me home?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my chair.

"She called you thirty times, sir, she said it was here birthday…but you didn't come" William said as he walked out the room.

"William! I'll be going home!" I said grumpily. I stood up, picked up my things and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. It was already 11:30…I lost track of time…I promised Hermione that I would come home by 7:00, well, she would have to understand even though it was her birthday. I am the head of the family anyway.

Hermione POV.

I stood there, looking out of the window…it was raining and I was wearing a long green gown…It was my birthday…but my husband didn't even come or even send me an excuse letter. What a husband I have.

I tear fell from my cheek as Draco arrived. He looked at me blankly…not even concerned about the tears coming out of my eyes. His slender…too slender wife was unhappy and he didn't even care.

"Draco…" I stared at him.

"Hermione, what was it? I fell asleep. I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me" He removed his coat and threw it on the couch and he started to walk to the stairs.

"It was my birthday" I said loudly.

"Okay…I'll bring you somewhere tomorrow…and wash up will you? You look like a haggard old witch" He waved me off like I was a maid.

"You don't even care anymore! You are sick of me! You are too used to me! You don't love me anymore!" More tears fell from my eyes.

"Be quiet! Mother and Father are sleeping!" He trotted to me.

"And so? _Our_ children are too? Did you forget that you still have kids? Are you just _too_ engrossed on your work to forget about your family? What happened to you Draco? You were the best man…I knew…what happened?" I frowned.

"I happen to be busy! While you just stay here doing nothing! I work to make you live! You should thank me! And you should follow my commands Granger!" He shouted at me.

"You…you…called me Granger…Draco…" I fell on the floor…what was happening to my Draco?

"And so what Granger?! You Mudblood should pipe down!" He balled his fists and turned around then walked away.

"You. Called. Me. Mudblood!" I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and threw it to Draco…it was our family photo. It hit him in the leg and he stopped walking.

"GRANGER SHUT UP!" He ran for me and grabbed my waist and hulled me up.

"Why would I?" I punched him in the chest. I wriggled free from his grasp. I ran away from him but halfway I tripped on my useless gown. Draco was coming nearer and nearer.

"I hate you Malfoy!" I threw a vase and it made a loud racket.

"_Granger stop it!_ I shouldn't have married you!" Draco looked panicked now.

"_**No!**_" I threw another vase…and that vase was centuries old but I still didn't care.

"_**Hermione!**_" Draco stomped his feet and threw something at me…it was hard and sharp...it hit my stomach and it ripped through my gown...And...Blood was seeping out. I stopped.

I took a deep breath and shouted "_**You ferret should know that-**_" I was stopped by a sweet voice.

"Mummy…? Daddy why are you hurting Mummy like that?" Our first child, Dramione said by the stair railing.

"Honey…Mummy is okay…please go back to bed…please?" I said sweetly under all the pain I was feeling. I covered the gash Draco made with my arm.

"Okay Mummy…I love you…I love you too daddy" She walked up the stairs and I heard her close her door.

I looked at Draco…then I screamed from the very powerful pain I was feeling.

"Hermione!" Draco ran for me and picked me up. "Draco…it hurts…" I cried because of the pain. Draco put me down on the couch, he kneeled at my side; he fixed my hair and held my hand.

"Hermione…I…didn't want-" He was cut off by seeing the blood coming out of my stomach. "Oh…I'm sorry Hermione…I'm…I'm going to heal it…wait" He took out his wand and cast a healing spell on my wound…it went away…but I still felt pain.

"Draco…you…why did …you?" I said weakly at him.

"I…I don't know Hermione" He placed a hand on my head and kissed me on the forehead. After all he did…he would just kiss me?

"Draco…I need to tell you something…" I looked at his eyes…I could read that he was worried…what just happened was just…a misunderstanding.

"What is it Mione?" He tightens his grip on my hand. I sighed it was time to tell.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…a month already" I closed my eyes…he would be surprised.

"Wh- What? You didn't tell me… I shouldn't have threw…the shard at you…oh my Mione…I hope the baby would-" He put a hand on my abdomen.

"I will be okay Draco…I know it…" I smiled at him gently.

"Hermione…I take it back that I said that shouldn't have married you, you were one of the best things that happened to me, you gave Dramione to me, all the years in Hogwarts and me being a Death Eater…You healed me Hermione…You loved me even though on what I was before…You accept who I am and I accepted you for who you are, muggle born or not, I love you Hermione…as always" He kissed me on the lips passionately. It's been a long time since we kissed like that. I put my arms around his neck and he cupped my face. It was one of the best feelings ever.

We broke apart gasping for air.

"Hermione…Let's go to bed…not the sexual go to bed but I just want to sleep soundly with you" He kissed my head and picked me up again. He or we walked up the stairs, past Dramione's room and to our bedroom. He lay me down on my side of the bed. He lay down on his side too.

"Draco…your going to be a father…again" I wrapped my arms around him he did it also.

"Yeah…Yes I am…with the most wonderful woman in the world…you…sorry for what I've done…I wasn't myself Mione…sorry…Good night Hermione…I love you" Draco kept me close as possible. He did still love me. I still love him.

"It's alright Draco…I knew you were…from that look on your face…I would know…Good night…Draco…I love you too" I looked at him for the last time and we both feel asleep.

What a night I say.

**So that's it! Maybe I'll continue it. Maybe not. :D**

**So please review and please if you'd like me to continue just review "Accio Chapter Two" or just simply review "Please Continue"**

**Thanks.**


End file.
